Ghost
by Shakinha
Summary: Shigure sofre um acidente e agora sua vida está nas mãos de Akito e de... Tohru? CAP 3 ON!
1. O Acidente

**GHOST**

**1. O Acidente**

"Só mais dois dias." Pensava Akito olhando para o vestido branco. Seu casamento com Shigure se aproximava. Como continuava sendo a chefe do clã Sohma, não seria um evento de pequeno porte e isso dera um bocado de trabalho para organizar, mas à essa altura já estava tudo arranjado e os convites enviados e confirmados. Alguém bateu na porta e ela rapidamente fechou o armário.

- Pode entrar!

Shigure entrou no quarto sorrindo.

- Ei, Aaya conseguiu reservar alguns lugares numa cervejaria alemã famosa. E então, estou liberado?

Akito ficou pensando por alguns segundos.

- Vamos, Akky. São só nós três para a minha despedida de solteiro. – Ele insistiu. – Como fizemos nas duas outras vezes.

A duas outras vezes as quais ele se referia eram as que antecederam os casamentos de Hatori e Ayame, ambas organizadas pela ex-serpente.

- Deixo você ir se prometer não beber demais. Não volte muito tarde e o Hatori dirige, ok?

Shigure a abraçou, beijando-a em seguida.

- Que tal uma festinha particular antes de eu sair? – Sussurrou ele.

Ela riu alto e o puxou para a cama.

- Mas você não perde uma chance, não é? Vai ser sempre um cachorro.

- E você vai ser sempre minha deusa.

Ele já tinha tirado a camisa quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Droga! – Ela reclamou em voz baixa e foi ver quem era enquanto arrumava o cabelo e seu noivo colocava a camisa. – Que foi... Tohru?

- Oi senhorita Akito. – Cumprimentou Tohru sorridente. – Como vai?

- Tohru! – Akito abraçou a amiga. – Eu estou ótima, ainda mais agora. Como foi de viagem?

- Eu e Kyo fizemos uma boa viagem. Foi muito bom termos conseguido uma licença para podermos vir. Ah, muito boa tarde, senhor Shigure!

- Oi Tohru! Desculpe, mas estou de saída. Eu, Haa-san e Aaya vamos comemorar a ocasião.

- Que bom! Divirtam-se, então! E tomem cuidado!

- Pode deixar! – Disse ele antes de dar um beijo de despedida em Akito, um abraço em Tohru e sair.

Akito sentou de novo na cama e fez sinal para Tohru sentar ao lado.

- Ele não toma jeito, mas estou tão feliz que finalmente vamos nos casar.

- Isso é maravilhoso, senhorita Akito. Vim com dois dias de antecedência pra poder me preparar.

- E onde está hospedada?

Tohru parou e pensou antes de dizer:

- Não sei.

Akito olhou para o outro lado, tentando não perder a paciência. Agora eram amigas, mas ela achava difícil agüentar a lerdeza da outra. Conversaram mais um pouco e depois foram fazer um lanche.

XxXxX

Shigure, Ayame e Hatori estavam sentados na mesa da cervejaria jogando conversa fora.

- Te cuida, Gure-san, porque vida de casado não é fácil. – Dizia Ayame. – Se bem que entre eu e Mine não há problemas.

Shigure riu e se virou para Hatori.

- Sabia que você ia casar com a Mayu mais cedo ou mais tarde. E aí, valeu o meu empurrãozinho, não valeu?

- De certo modo, sim, mas você tem um jeito muito peculiar de ajudar os outros.

Hatori olhou no relógio e viu que já havia anoitecido. Deixou passar, pois estavam se divertindo. Lá pelas onze da noite, ele resolveu tirar os dois primos dali antes que fossem expulsos pelo dono do lugar. Como era o mais forte para bebidas, ele é quem foi dirigindo. Os outros dois conversavam animadamente, Shigure no banco do carona e Ayame no banco de trás.

- Agora fechou o círculo. – Disse Ayame. – Você foi padrinho do Tori-san, Tori-san foi o meu e agora eu serei o seu, Gure-san.

- É... Imagina quando vierem as crianças.

- Não tão cedo. – Disse Hatori sem desviar os olhos da estrada. – Eu e Mayu pretendemos esperar um pouco.

- Não seja chato, Tori-san. Eu e Mine já estamos tentando. Vamos ver quando vai ser a vez do Gure-san.

Os três riram. Pouco tempo atrás nem pensavam em casamento, agora já estavam pensando em crianças. Fazia dois anos que a maldição da família Sohma havia se extinguido e cada um dos ex-doze signos já havia se arranjado na vida. Hatori pensava nisso quando viu os grandes faróis vindo bem em sua direção. Girou o volante bruscamente para tentar desviar, mas o clarão e o estrondo da batida foram as últimas coisas que os três viram e ouviram naquela noite.

XxXxX

Kagura olhou no relógio impaciente.

- Ritsu, já são quase meia noite, você não poderia deixar isso para amanhã?

- Não dá, amanhã eu vou me encontrar com ela, preciso entregar isso.

- Você teve a semana inteira para escrever essa maldita carta e só agora vem me pedir ajuda!

Ritsu se encontrava sentado em uma escrivaninha com um monte de papéis ao lado, vários deles amassados. Kagura estava em pé ao seu lado, tentando ajudá-lo a escrever uma carta para Mitsuru. O rapaz não gostava de nada que escrevia e estava deixando sua prima impaciente.

- Vamos lá. – Disse Kagura, dando um suspiro. – Comece de novo.

Ele ia começar a escrever, mas o telefone tocou e, no susto, saiu um borrão de tinta no papel. Para pensar em outra coisa, Kagura atendeu.

- Alô? Sim. Sou prima dele, por quê? O que? – Ela ficou branca. – C-certo. E-eu vou avisar. Obrigada. – E desligou, trêmula.

- Kagura, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ritsu se levantando. – Está tudo bem?

Ela segurou as mãos dele.

- Preciso avisar Akito agora! Shigure sofreu um acidente!

XxXxX

Mine estava sentada confortavelmente na poltrona da sala. Tinha dormido lá sem perceber. Ao seu lado, no chão, um novelo de lã que rolara de seu colo e, na mesinha do outro lado, duas agulhas e uma parte de seu trabalho com o novelo: um sapatinho. Do outro lado da sala, o telefone tocou estridente, acordando-a.

- Quem será a essa hora? – Perguntava ela sonolenta. – Já passa de meia noite.

Cruzando a sala para atender ao telefone, percebeu como tudo estava quieto. Ayame ainda não voltara? Ele, com certeza a teria levando para a cama e ela não estaria dormindo na poltrona. Passou pela sua cabeça que poderia ser ele ao telefone e apressou o passo.

- Alô, Ayame? – Mine ficou preocupada ao ver que a voz do outro lado da linha não era a de seu marido. – Eu sou esposa dele, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O que a pessoa disse a fez deixar cair o fone. As palavras ainda em sua cabeça.

- Ayame... acidente... não...

XxXxX

Mayuko andava de um lado para o outro na sala, olhando para o relógio na parede. Já passava de meia noite e Hatori não tinha chegado em casa.

- Ele não costuma chegar tão tarde. – Dizia ela para si mesma. – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

O telefone tocou e ela deu um pulo para atendê-lo depressa.

- Alô? Sim, sou esposa dele. O que? E onde ele está? Estou indo para aí agora mesmo!

Ela desligou o telefone e pegou um casaco pendurado perto da porta. Parou o primeiro taxi na rua e ofereceu algumas notas para o motorista levá-la ao hospital o mais rápido possível.

"Hatori..." Pensava ela. "Por favor, esteja bem."

--

Mais uma fic de Fruits Basket minha, to pegando o jeito. O título ta ruim, mas ele era provisório. Na falta de um melhor, acabou sendo esse mesmo. Tive a idéia durante minha viagem à Alemanha. Quem já assistiu ao filme _**E se fosse verdade...**_ vai notar de onde veio minha inspiração.

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews!! \o/ Tentarei responder e prometo não demorar pra atualizar (como faço com minhas outras fics XD)!!


	2. A Primeira Aparição

**2. A Primeira Aparição**

Tohru preparava o jantar enquanto esperava Kyo voltar do dojo. Um dia como outro qualquer, pensava ela, e ainda sem notícias da família Sohma. Colocou as travessas e dois pratos na mesa e admirou o resultado. Naquele ano faria 21 anos e já era bastante eficiente no serviço caseiro. Dividia com Kyo um apartamento de dois quartos, bem simples, mas bem aconchegante.

- Puxa, que trabalhão! Mas, pra ver o Kyo feliz quando chegar em casa, vale qualquer coisa.

- Fico feliz que vocês dois estejam se dando bem.

Ela se virou assustada procurando quem falara aquilo. Não viu ninguém.

- Olá? T-tem alguém aí?

Receosa, pegou um castiçal que ficava em cima de uma cômoda. Ouviu um barulho na porta e se escondeu, ficando à espreita e tremendo de medo. "Será que é um ladrão? Ai meu deus, o que eu faço?". Quando a porta se abriu ela pulou brandindo o castiçal.

- IÁÁÁ!!

- UARGH!! – Gritou Kyo, saltando pra trás bem à tempo. – Ficou louca, é??

- Kyo?? DESCULPA!! Pensei que fosse um ladrão!

- Ladrão? Deixa de ser lerda, Tohru. É só o seu namorado chegando em casa depois de um dia árduo de trabalho.

Ela, meio sem jeito, cumprimentou com um beijo e mais um pedido de desculpas.

- O jantar está servido.

- Hmm... O cheiro tá bom.

Sentaram-se à mesa juntos para comer. Era um tipo de ritual, sentar para comer juntos. Sempre aproveitavam para contar sobre seus dias e o que acontecia. O ocorrido da voz ainda estava na cabeça de Tohru.

- Kyo...

- Diga.

- Eu... Eu ouvi uma voz.

Ele parou de comer e olhou para ela.

- Como assim?

- Uma voz! E quando eu olhei, não tinha ninguém! Foi bem ali, olha. – Ela apontou para um canto da sala.

Kyo olhou, deu uma olhada na sala, não viu nada e voltou a atenção para a comida.

- Você deve ter ouvido coisas, Tohru. Não está cansada demais? Tira um dia de folga.

- Não, eu juro que ouvi...

- Tá, tá certo, me fala isso depois que eu acabar de comer, ok?

Ela não falou mais nisso e foram dormir normalmente. No dia seguinte, os dois saíram pra trabalhar juntos. Tohru trabalhava como atendente de uma videolocadora, mas já estava pensando em mudar de emprego, pois seu chefe reclamava que a garota sempre contava o final dos filmes aos clientes, tipo:

- Ah, você vai levar este? É ótimo, pena que o mocinho morre no final.

Ela estava passando um paninho no balcão pra tirar a poeira quando alguém se aproximou e disse:

- Eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui.

- Sim, é um trabalho muito bom. – Disse ela sem tirar os olhos do balcão. – É divertido.

- É... Eu só queria saber como vim parar aqui.

Ela levantou os olhos e, quando viu quem estava parado à sua frente, deu um berro. Um de seus colegas de trabalho veio correndo para ver o que houve.

- Honda? O que aconteceu?

- Um... Um... Um fantasma!!

- Onde?

O rapaz olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu nada.

- Er... Tem certeza?

- Eu vi! Bem aqui parado na minha frente!

Ele riu e pegou o paninho de tirar poeira das mãos dela.

- Por que não tira uma folga, hein? Eu aviso o chefe que você teve que sair. Vai pra casa e descansa porque você tá precisando.

Saindo da locadora pouco depois, Tohru ia pensando na figura que tinha visto do outro lado do balcão. "Será que era ele mesmo? Mas... Não é possível!" Parou em um telefone público e ligou para a residência dos Sohma.

- Alô, por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Akito Sohma. O que? Mas ela não... Por favor, é importante! Não, não desliga... Ah, o que eu faço agora?

Ela se sentou em um banco de praça para pensar. Por que Akito não atendia mais telefonemas? Resolveu ligar de novo, mas desta vez para outra pessoa.

- Alô, Kyo, sou eu. Não, eu estou bem, é outra coisa. Pode ir pra casa um pouco mais cedo hoje? Certo. Te amo.

Desligou e correu para casa. Tomou um banho e, quando estava penteando os cabelos, ouviu de novo.

- Queria saber como eu vim parar aqui e porque eu não to em casa.

Ela deu um grito de susto e jogou a escova pro alto, que caiu em sua cabeça.

- Aiaiai... Mas o que está acontecendo?

- Também tava afim de saber, sabe?

Ela olhou para a sua cama e ficou surpresa ao ver Shigure Sohma sentado nela com cara de confuso.

- Você não sabe por que está aqui? – Ela perguntou, se aproximando devagar.

- Não. Acho que estou um pouco atrasado para o meu casamento.

- Hã?

- Ontem, eu Haa-san e Aaya saímos pra tomar cerveja. Quando estávamos voltando aconteceu uma coisa estranha e agora eu to aqui. Só não me pergunta como eu vim parar aqui, eu não sei.

"Será que é um fantasma?" Ela pensou. "Se eu e Kyo não tivéssemos ido embora, talvez eu soubesse."

- Senhor Shigure.

- Sim?

- Isso... Isso já faz um ano.

--

Hallo!! (alguém aqui fala alemão?) Falei que não ia demorar pra atualizar? .o

E aí, a fic está boa? Para que eu possa saber, clique no botãozinho roxo ali embaixo e deixem uma review.

Agradecimentos especiais: **Juju** (maninha querida) e **Caroline Evans Potter** (mestra das fics de mistério de HP).

Bjs e até o cap 3!! o/


	3. Voltando

**3. Voltando**

- Um ano!! Mas isso foi ontem!! – Indagava o "fantasma" de Shigure.

- Mas senhor Shigure, eu tenho certeza de que faz um ano! Quer perguntar ao Kyo? Ele pode confirmar.

Nessa hora, Kyo chegava em casa.

- Tohru? Com quem está conversando?

Ela saiu do quarto e correu até ele. Depois de um beijo, ela desatou a falar.

- Kyo, você não imagina o que aconteceu! O fantasma do senhor Shigure apareceu pra mim hoje no trabalho! E depois ele apareceu aqui em casa, lá no nosso quarto!! Eu não to acreditando até agora, e ele parece estar perdido no tempo!!

Kyo ficou olhando com cara de confuso, tentando entender a situação.

- Tohru... Você não acha que tá trabalhando demais?

- Ah, você também! Achei que você ia acreditar em mim...

- Eu acredito, mas agora pare de pensar em assombrações. Que tal uma viagem pra você relaxar, hein? Podemos ir visitar suas amigas.

Uma luzinha se acendeu na cabeça de Tohru. Indo visitar as amigas, ela teria chance de visitar os Sohma e descobrir o que acontecera com Shigure e porque o fantasma dele estava perseguindo-a.

- Acho a idéia excelente, Kyo! Quando vamos?

- Amanhã de manhã?

- Ótimo! Estaremos prontos! – Disse ela toda empolgada.

Kyo riu e passou a mão na cabeça dela.

- Adoro te ver feliz desse jeito.

Sim, ela estava feliz, mas um bocado preocupada. Dormiu naquela noite pensando no que faria no dia seguinte. O fantasma não aparecera novamente.

No dia seguinte, Kyo e Tohru fizeram as malas e partiram de volta para a cidade onde moraram tanto tempo. Ela contava os minutos pra chegar, ele nem tanto. Kyo estava fazendo essa viagem para deixar sua namorada feliz, pois não sentia a mínima vontade de voltar. Quando chegaram, foram direto ao dojo de Kazuma, que ficou surpreso ao ver o casal em sua porta.

- Kyo? Tohru? Mas que ótima visita! Entrem, fiquem à vontade!

Kyo deu um abraço em seu pai adotivo, muito feliz em vê-lo novamente. Era um lado bom de voltar. Tohru também cumprimentou o mestre e, depois de alojados no quarto de hóspedes, foram convidados a almoçar. Tohru ficou feliz ao ver que Hanajima ainda trabalhava na casa do mestre.

- Hana-chan! Puxa, estou muito contente em vê-la!

- Estou igualmente feliz em ver você, Tohru. – Disse ela sorrindo. – O Kyon está cuidando direitinho de você? Se não, eu peço ao Megumi para lançar uma maldição nele.

- Ah, ele está sim. Estamos nos dando muitíssimo bem. Até o senhor Shigure achou...

Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos rapidamente. Hanajima, Kazuma e Kyo a observavam. Decididamente não podiam saber do fantasma ou pensariam que ela estava louca. Se nem Kyo acreditara na história, o que os outros iam pensar?

- Er... – Ela mudou rapidamente de assunto. – A comida está deliciosa, Hana-chan!

Os três acharam estranho, mas continuaram a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mais tarde, Tohru pediu para ir até a casa sede.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir lá? – Perguntou Kazuma. – As coisas não parecem estar muito boas desde que... Deixa pra lá.

- Desde o quê, senhor mestre?

- Melhor você saber por lá. Akito não quer essa história espalhada aos quatro ventos.

"Quanto mistério. Que será que aconteceu?" pensava Tohru enquanto andava até a casa sede. No caminho, encontrou Kagura.

- Tohru, quanto tempo!! Como você está?

- Muito bem, obrigada senhorita Kagura.

- Ora, deixe de formalidades comigo. Mas então, o que a traz até a sede?

Tohru pensou um pouco antes de decidir o que dizer.

- Vim... Vim ver a senhorita Akito.

Kagura revirou os olhos.

- Ah, sim. Já vou avisando que ela pirou.

- O quê?? Como assim??

- Pirou, quer dizer, voltou a pirar. Se trancou no quarto e não fala com quase ninguém.

- A senhorita sabe por quê?

- Ela ta assim desde que o Shigure sofreu aquele acidente.

Um brilho na mente de Tohru: haviam chegado ao ponto onde queria saber.

- O que aconteceu com o senhor Shigure depois do acidente?

- Você não soube? – Perguntou Kagura parecendo surpresa.

- Não. Quando soubemos que tudo tinha sido cancelado, eu e Kyo fomos embora.

- Ah... Por falar nisso, como está o Kyo?

"Droga!" Pensou Tohru. "Mudou de assunto!"

- O Kyo está muito bem. Mas o que...

- Sabe que arrumei o emprego que eu queria? – Dizia Kagura animada. – Agora sou professora de uma escola de primário.

- Puxa, que feliz. Mas...

- Por que não conversamos lá dentro? Vem. – Ela puxou Tohru pela mão e a levou até sua casa.

No quarto de Kagura.

- Pronto. O que você queria me perguntar mesmo? Sabe, não é bom ficar conversando desse jeito lá fora, o povo aqui ainda é muito fofoqueiro.

- Er... É sobre o senhor Shigure.

Kagura pensou um pouco antes de começar a falar.

- Bom, você se lembra do acidente, que a festa toda foi cancelada e coisa e tal, não lembra?

- Sim.

- Pois é, não achou estranho que a festa não tenha sido remarcada?

Tohru parou para pensar.

- Agora que a senhorita disse, achei sim.

- É porque o Shigure não voltou do hospital.

- O quê?? Ele morreu?? – Perguntou Tohru assustada.

- Não. Mas também não acordou. Digamos que está em coma. Se quiser mais informações, vai ter que perguntar pro Hatori, porque eu não sei de mais nada.

- Certo, muitíssimo obrigada, Kagura!

Tohru já saía correndo da casa quando Kagura chamou de novo.

- Se quiser falar com o Hatori, volte mais tarde. Ele saiu pra visitar o Ayame e não tem ninguém em casa.

- Ah... Obrigada.

"Então vou até a casa do senhor Ayame." Pensava ela correndo pela rua. Resolveu que não ia perder tempo em solucionar o mistério do fantasma. "O problema de correr tanto..." Ela parou e se encostou numa parede "É que eu fico morta de cansaço." Tohru se sentou em um banco de praça para descansar.

- Da próxima vez... vou tentar... não correr tanto... – Disse ela arfante para si mesma.

- Seria bom, aí você fica menos cansada.

- Tem razão... AAAAHHHH!!

Shigure estava sentado ao lado de Tohru e olhava para ela como se fosse normal um fantasma aparecer por aí de repente.

- Que foi?

- Não apareça desse jeito, senhor Shigure! Assim me assusta!

- Foi mal. Ainda não me acostumei com essa idéia de estar morto ou semi-morto, sei lá.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos até a casa do senhor Ayame e lá poderemos esclarecer esta história.

- Er... Nós?

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

- Sim.

- Mas acho que só você pode me ver, não?

- Por quê?

- E eu é que sei? Descobri isso porque passaram algumas pessoas agora a pouco que ficaram te olhando porque você tava falando sozinha.

Tohru pensou um pouco. A idéia de não falar nada sobre o fantasma era boa, a não ser que a pegassem conversando com ele, aí achariam que ela era louca. E se ela contasse, teriam certeza que ela era louca. Como faria para conversar com Hatori e Ayame?

- Senhor Shigure... Se eu contar que você aparece pra mim pro senhor Hatori, ele vai achar que eu sou louca?

- Não sei. Eu acharia, mas ele não deve achar, não.

Ela se levantou num pulo.

- Então vamos em frente! – Disse ela fazendo uma pose como se fosse a líder de uma expedição.

- Certo, vamos. – Disse Shigure se segurando pra não rir.

Alguns quarteirões à frente, chegaram à casa de Ayame. Tohru criou coragem e apertou a capainha. Aguardou por um instante e alguém apareceu para atender a porta: Mine.

XxXxX

Mandem reviews!! É bom saber a opinião dos leitores.

Agradecimentos especiais a: **Caroline Evans Potter** e **Akki-Can**


End file.
